


Day 4: The Proposal

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celebrations, Day 4, Engagement, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Free day, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheithmonth, no prompt, sheithmonth2018, writing challenge, writing month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: July 4 - No Prompt/Free DayShiro proposing to Keith on the 4th of July - celebrating with friends.





	Day 4: The Proposal

**Keith’s pov**

Shiro had been acting a bit weird for the past few days like something was bothering him, I tried to get him to tell what was wrong, but he just said that nothing was wrong. I had a feeling that he was hiding something, I ended up dropping it despite the worry that loomed over my head. It was going to be difficult to get him to tell especially if there was a reason behind it, I guess it is something that I’ll have to deal with until he finally decides to spill. I tried not to show it on my face since it would cause Shiro concern plus we were trying to get ready for the Fourth of July party with the rest of our friends. There was much to deal with for the party and who was going to bring what, we had made a small list on what we were going to bring though since everyone got together to decide on who got to bring what.

I made sure that we had everything we were going to bring to the party while Shiro was still acting secretive about whatever he was wanting to keep hidden. I tried to act like nothing was wrong despite my worry for him, Shiro ended up catching my worried behavior that caused him to ask what was wrong. He knew how to read my body language pretty well because of how close we were, a bond that could never be broken. I was doubting myself a bit about it since this was a bit strange even from him, this was a side that I have never seen before since he normally tells me everything

_ “Keith, are you okay? You’ve been quiet the last few days.” _

_ “I’m fine, Shiro. Just a bit tired.” _

_ Shiro gave me a look like he didn’t believe me, but he seemed to buy it _

_ “Okay, how about you go take a nap? I can wake you in a few hours.” _

_ Nodding, I leaned into the kiss with a nod before going to the room to lay down to try and clear my thoughts. I was still worried about Shiro, but I was doing my best to avoid from worrying him despite the weird behavior that he was showing. Hopefully, he will eventually open up to me about what is causing him to act like this though. _

I let out a small breath while loading up the car with a few more things that we were going to take to the party. We were having it in Lance’s backyard since his place was big enough for everyone that would be coming plus the perfect place to shoot off fireworks because of how far away it was from town. We would be out there for a few hours though since that’s normally what we do each time the fourth comes around, this has become a common get together for us. Plus Lance’s family apparently liked it when we came around for events like this, they enjoyed having lots of people around for any celebrations that they were having even if it was something just for their customs. Also Garcia, Lance’s mom always made plenty of food which was another reason on why so many people appeared. She enjoyed cooking though, no one could really stop her when she was cooking for guests especially if a celebration was going on. Once the car was packed and Shiro made sure we had everything, we left the driveway before heading toward Lance’s house for the evening.

About fifteen minutes passed by before we arrived at Lance’s home hearing the music coming from the back of the house. Even voices could be heard once we climbed out of the car though with the items that we promised to bring from the list that had been made. I tried to hide the concern on my face about Shiro since it probably would of ruined the night if anyone figured it out. I didn’t want to be the reason on why this night of fun got ruined, that was mainly why I was keeping my concern to myself. The only person who really knew was Pidge even though when we were talking she seemed a bit off to, it was like everyone was trying to hide something. Frustration was there, but I just tried to deal with it the best that I could. Getting angry wouldn’t fix anything and probably would make things ten times worse, that was the last thing that I wanted to happen. My temper always seemed to cause things to fall apart, I didn’t want to lose anyone especially Shiro because of how important they were to me. I’ve lost enough already and I don’t want to lose anything else.

Everyone did greet us once we reached the backyard before Shiro took the items over to the table to get them set up. I let out a small breath feeling that worried feeling loomed over my shoulders still, Pidge ended up making her way over to me probably because of the look that was cleary worn across my face

“Still worried about Shiro?”

Glancing over at her, I gave a small nod

“Yeah... He refuses to talk to me about it though. I gave up on it, it’s obvious that he isn’t going to spill.”

There was that tension in my shoulders because of the issues with Shiro, it was causing me to have doubts about a lot of different things. The main one was if the relationship was starting to fall apart, the doubt on how he felt now, how he felt about me? I couldn’t tell if he was pulling apart or not, what would happen if this relationship didn’t work out anymore? Where would I go afterwards? There was no one else for me to turn to like with Shiro, our friends could help, but wouldn’t be the same. Pidge tried to reassuring me even though that small stinging pain was still there, I gave her a slight smile before being called over by Shiro to snag something to eat. The fireworks were about to start and Garcia made it clear for everyone to get some food before the fun was going to start. I didn’t have much of a appetite because of the concerns that I have with Shiro’s weird behavior, it was causing me to pick at my food while I was taking a few bites here and there. I was focused on my thoughts before the hand that rested against my arm caught my attention

“Keith? What’s wrong? You haven’t touched much of your food, are you feeling sick?”

With a shake of my head, I glanced over at Shiro

“No, I’m okay. Just not very hungry.”

A frown graced Shiro’s lips for a moment, he seemed to pick up on how suddenly my mood changed. I was trying not to let my mood ruin the fun though, tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration not me being in a bad mood because of my worry for Shiro’s weird behavior. I was too involved with staying in my head listening to the thoughts that aren't helping the situation. Those thoughts were the reason on why my mood was so bad, it was like a dark cloud was looming over my head because of it. I just wanted to go back home and hide underneath the covers for as long as possible, I didn’t want to deal with these thoughts and the chance that Shiro was going to leave me. I didn’t want to be alone again since there probably would be no one for me to turn to.

I would be that lonely orphan like I was all those years ago without having anyone to turn to once again.

A hand rested on Shiro’s shoulder getting his attention as one of Lance’s family members asked to help get the setup started for the fireworks. They apparently had gone on a spending spree getting a large number of fireworks for tonight, they wanted plenty for the adults and kids to enjoy. I watched Shiro leave to go help the setup of the fireworks so they could start shooting them off to make the pretty colors that were going to appear from them. I leaned back in my chair though taking another small bite of my food, I tried to eat as much as possible to avoid from causing anymore worry especially with Garcia. I never denied her food and usually if I was only picking at my food then it was a sign to anyone that something was bothering me, it was a sign that everyone here would notice pretty easily. It was just one of the few signs that would give me away that something was wrong.

It only took a good fifteen minutes before the setup for the fireworks was finally finished, but I didn’t see Shiro anywhere. I looked around for him figuring that he was somewhere else at the moment, there was no sign of him though. He must of headed inside the house or something, I knew that he wouldn’t be gone for too long though since he made it clear that there was no way he was going to miss the fireworks. He liked watching them especially when they made awesome colors, mostly the ones that were his favorite. Shiro could be a bit of a nerd when it came to watching things that he was always looking forward to. Another small breath escaped me before throwing away the plate that only had half of the food eaten, but I wasn’t really in the mood to try and eat the rest of it. I really wasn’t even in the mood to be here anymore, I wanted to go home and hide so the annoying thoughts couldn’t bother me anymore. Pidge ended up coming over before she grabbed ahold of my arm with a smile gracing her face

“Come here, Keith. I have something to show you.”

Giving her a slightly confused look, I nodded moving to go to the spot she wanted to take me to. I had no idea what she wanted to show me, but Pidge seemed to be pretty happy about whatever it was. I just decided to go along with it, there is that hope that she won’t try some weird firework prank like the last time. I really don’t want to end up having my favorite shirt catch on fire. There would be glares at Pidge for days if that happens since clothes have been ruined before because of her pranks. We soon came to a stop that was in the middle of the large yard while the spot for the fireworks could be seen, Lance’s father and one of the older siblings were near it getting ready to fire off the first set of fireworks. Glancing back at Pidge, I noticed that she was gone causing me to let out a groan

“Pidge...”

The first boom of the fireworks went off behind me causing me to jump a bit since I didn’t expect them to go off during that moment. That was when a hand wrapped around my wrist as the fireworks continued to be fired off into the sky. Glancing down at my wrist, I saw Shiro’s hand which moved to hold onto my fingers while he was on one knee. I didn’t expect this to happen since I knew what was happening, that was the only reason why he would be kneeling down like this

“S... Shiro?”

A smile graced his lips before pulling out a red velvet box flipping it open revealing a simple black ring with red stones inside of it. I could feel my heart beating a bit fast while tears started to prick at my eyes at the question left Shiro’s lips

“I’m sorry for my weird behavior lately, but I really wanted to surprise you. Keith... Will you marry me?”

Words couldn’t escape me, but I swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall with a nod while gripping ahold of his hand tightly

“Yes, I’ll marry you, Kashi.”

We were smiling at each other before the ring was slipped on my finger with the surrounding crowd watching us and the fireworks going off behind us still. Shiro stood up before we threw our arms around each other as our lips met for a kiss with the feeling of happiness looming over me. My doubts were starting to go away while the tears did start to roll down my cheeks because of how happy I was, I also felt like an idiot because of doubting him in the first place. Everything was okay now though, we were finally engaged which meant lots of wedding planning to happen. Let’s just hope that the others won’t try to offer crazy ideas for the wedding, I don’t even want to know what the Holt siblings, Lance, or Hunk could come up when those four are in the same room together. It would be chaos with them. I could hear the sounds of clapping from the group while the fireworks continued to go off before we pulled away from the kiss. My head rested against Shiro’s chest who rested his chin on top of my head holding me close, I snuggled into him closing my eyes for just a moment.

I was happy though as the doubts I had been erased by the ring that now rested on my finger, a promise had been made between the both of us though. A ring that would tie us together once we finally would be married. It wouldn’t happen right away, but I was looking forward to when that day would arrive. I wasn’t alone, I would never be alone because of Shiro who would forever be with me for the rest of my life.

__________________________________________________

_If you want to come yell at me on[tumblr!](http://mkayswritings.tumblr.com/)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you all enjoy reading day 4 even if it is a bit late! I might be getting the rest of these prompts out a day later depending on if I can get them done in time or not! 
> 
> Dedicating Sheith Month to my friends Carter and Leo! You guys deserve all the happiness in the world!


End file.
